blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spark Bug
is the 10th episode in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description When Blaze, AJ and Stripes find a small fire beetle, they learn he's lost and work together to help return him to his home on a volcano. Elsewhere, Crusher tries to steal a fruit from a mischievous caterpillar. Synopsis One day, Blaze and AJ are following Stripes through a jungle. Blaze and AJ greets the viewers and explains they're looking for bugs with Stripes. They find some butterflies near some ferns, a pair of spiders near a log, and a group of caterpillars behind a rock which are really strong. Stripes then hears a strange noise of "Spark, spark, spark" nearby, and a mysterious bug comes out of a bush right next to him. Observing him closely, they find his wings are glowing like fire and identify him as a fire beetle. Stripes decides to call him Sparky because it's the only thing he says. When Blaze asks Sparky why he's out all alone, AJ realizes he's lost and uses his Visor View to locate where fire beetles live. He finds his home on top of a far off volcano, which is super hot and has a village on top where Sparky's family is calling for him. At that moment, Sparky flaps his wings, attempting to fly home, but he can't because he's just a baby and doesn't know yet. Stripes promises Sparky he'll learn how to fly someday and everyone decides to help bring him home. They set off as Blaze On plays. Somewhere else in the jungle, Crusher and Pickle are looking for bugs much to the former's dissatisfaction, who wants something to eat instead. Pickle then finds a little caterpillar who lifts up a really big fruit. Crusher instantly takes a liking and wants the fruit, but it belongs to the caterpillar, so he steals it only for the caterpillar to spin him around and throws him far away. Pickle quotes to the caterpillar, "You must work out." As Blaze and Stripes go on their way, Sparky attempts to fly and makes it just a little bit. When attempting to go over a nearby bridge, it begins to shake as it's not strong enough to hold all their weight. Blaze discovers the bridge supports are missing some pieces, so they decide to do "structural engineering", when they figure out how to build something so it holds up enough weight. Stripes uses his tiger sense and finds some pieces they can use to fix the bridge, and with help from the viewers, they find out which ones to use, fixing the supports and successfully crossing the bridge. The trucks go on, practicing various structural engineering techniques all while Blaze sings a song about it in the background. They then spot the volcano in the distance, which is across from a nearby dam. Not even halfway through, the dam starts to crack, stranding Stripes and Sparky on an island hanging for cover. Doing more structural engineering, Blaze transforms into a concrete pump truck and, while using Blazing Speed, fills up all the cracks which fixes the dam and drains out all the water so they can go on. Meanwhile, Crusher is working out, attempting to be as strong as the caterpillar so he can take the fruit from him. When doing so however, the caterpillar refuses and once again sends him flying. Blaze and Stripes continue on their way, with Sparky practicing his flying again and making it even higher than before. They then stop at a giant stream of lava which is just across from the volcano where Sparky lives. Stripes then spots some rock structures for them to jump across, but Blaze warns them that some of them are not strong enough to hold their weight and will sink if they hop on the wrong one. With the viewer's help, they find the ones with the correct support and make it safely across. Finally reaching the volcano, they make it up and see Sparky's home, but the path collapses right before they could reach it and now they can't drive across. Wondering how Sparky will make it home, Sparky begins to practice his flying again so he can fly home all by himself. With encouragement from Blaze, AJ and Stripes, Sparky finally flies and is reunited with his family. In the last scene, Crusher sees the caterpillar has fallen asleep and is prepared to take his fruit, rather than just ask him for it. He succeeds, but just before he could eat it he mysteriously drives backwards, as the caterpillar has woken up from his nap and proceeds to throw him far away like he did before, before going to enjoy his fruit as the view fades out on him. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:No cheats Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept